Let's Make This House a Home
by Lex in Wonderland
Summary: Kurt has lived in Jenny Harrison's foster home ever since his mom and dad died in a car crash when he was six. But thirteen years later...It's Inspection Day, and all because Kurt didn't call Jenny, saying the Inspector arrived. He is beaten with the inspector, Blaine, downstairs. Later he's kicked out and taken in by Blaine. But what happens when they start to fall in love? AU.
1. Splattered Tears on Battered Bruises

**A/N: I don't know how I got this idea. It simply popped into my head like most plot bunnies do. But I will say it does deal with graphic violence and cursing. Considering Kurt at the beginning of the story. Anyway, Enjoy** _Let's Make This House a Home_ **.  
**

* * *

Kurt tried not to hold back tears as he cleaned up his foster mother's bedroom. He was on cleaning duty today, and with his "siblings" either running around or just laying on their beds texting. It certainly was quite the task, especially with no help from anyone. He cringed as he picked up the used... "toys" off the floor and put them with the others. He practically gagged as he tried not to picture them...in use. He sighed and got the rest of the room cleaned up perfectly.

There was an inspection scheduled the next day, so with Kurt assigned with _all_ the cleaning. Jenny was screaming a lot more than usual.

Jenny Harrison has had Kurt since his dad and mom died when he was six. And with all of the foster kids that Jenny has had over the years, Kurt's the only one that was stayed. With the other kids being adopted at one point, the only one that never seemed to spark anyone's interest was Kurt. And maybe that's because, not to Kurt's knowledge, of course, was that Jenny fed all "potential" parents, lies about him. Whenever a person had an interest in adopting Kurt when they were also taking in another kid, she would say things like: "He's a trouble-maker." or "He's a disrespectful little brat.".

And the lies continued. Even up to now, when Kurt was now nineteen.

But Kurt didn't care that he didn't have parents anymore. He had given up home around the time of his sixteenth birthday when he had to make himself a cake and spend it alone. Like all of the others, he spent here.

* * *

It was the day of the inspection, and Jenny had required Kurt to double clean everything while she went out to get drunk, stoned, and laid. He rubbed his eyes so many times that they became as red as the marks he got on pretty much a daily basis.

Kurt was the one to answer the door, as always. These monthly inspections would be the death of Kurt. He answered the door, only to be met with...the most gorgeous boy he had ever laid eyes on.

Now Kurt has known he's gay since he first discovered Jenny's stack of _Muscle Magazines_ when he was twelve. And every time she went out, he'd sneak into her room and stare at the seemingly endless pictures of big guys with even bigger muscles, who were practically _smothered_ in baby oil.

Kurt stood there for was seemed like a millennium when the man cleared his throat and snapped Kurt out of his daydream.

"Um...Hello?" Kurt shook his head as his attention was fully restored.

"Hi. I'm-I'm Kurt...the-the oldest." The man smiled and nodded and shook the younger boy's hand. "Jenny is uh...out with Rebecca and...Jacob. They're at the mall. They'll probably be back soon. Would you like to come in? Sit?" Kurt definitely had to calm down with his nerves.

"I'd like that." Kurt smiled back and led the stranger in. Kurt poured two glasses of lemonade and sat opposite of the man on their torn up couch. Kurt nervously smiled as he attempted to strike up a conversation.

"So um...are you new at this? Usually, we get this old, burly man named Todd." This made the other man laugh.

"Yeah, I just started a few months ago. I love working with kids, and I didn't know exactly what to do. So I'm really just doing this until I decide. How long have you lived with Jenny?" That name always sparked fear in the very center of Kurt's heart...and Nervous System.

"Umm...since I was six. No one ever wanted to adopt me. And...Jenny never wanted to be a complete parent anyway. And living here is...better than nothing." Kurt laughed as he lied through his teeth. As he was now quite the expert at. "Oh...you never told me your name."

"It's Blaine." The man smiled.

* * *

Deep into their conversation, Kurt and Blaine discussed everything from movies, to TV, to books. But around an hour and a half into Blaine's visit...Jenny returned. Rebecca and Jacob ran upstairs and Jenny gasped when she saw Blaine talking and...smiling with Kurt. She was beyond pissed! Kurt was about to get the screaming match of a lifetime!

"Kurt." Kurt looked up, startled to see Jenny speaking through her gritted teeth. "You were supposed to tell me when the inspector got here!" Kurt sucked in a breath...knowing what was next as Jenny molded her face into a plastic smile. "May I talk to Kurt alone, sir?" Before Blaine could speak a single syllable, Jenny gripped Kurt's risk and practically _dragged_ him upstairs.

This wasn't going to be very pretty...


	2. A House of Hell

**A/N: Now this is chapter is going to have some violence. So be warned. And before I continue, I want to give this number to all of you. If you feel unsafe at all because of someone you live with, call this number: 1-800-799-SAFE (7233). And here is the one for those who are Deaf or Hard of Hearing: 1-800-787-3224. These are for if any of you feel unsafe because of some you live with. Because no one deserves to have to worry about when the next hit or blow will come. Here is chapter two.**

* * *

Kurt received a slap across his face before the door was even closed. Which caused a bright shade of Carnelian in the shape of a handprint to scatter across his already Amaranth cheek. Kurt shivered with fear as he attempted to scoot away from his abuser. Eyes full of fears and tears...he held his hand to his cheek to where his hand was almost right on top of the print, almost covering it.

"If you _ever_ disobey me again...I will _kill_ you!" Jennifer threatened and locked Kurt in a place he was scared to go back to...the closet. She stormed out, after locking both doors. Once she reached the top of the steps she put on a grin and showed Blaine all around her "Utopia", as she called it.

"And you'll see here that-" There was a loud banging from inside the closet.

"What's that?"

Jennifer attempted to swiftly cover her tracks by making it all seem like some convoluted misunderstanding. "Um...probably something fell in there. I need to fix the shelves in there..." Blaine didn't buy it but just nodded. He could always check in there when she was in the other room. "Now, I cleaned this whole room myself...Every last bit of it!" Blaine raised an eyebrow. Kurt told him he was required to do the cleaning...

"Now...follow me to the other rooms. The kids are there playing." Blaine, even though he was suspicious about the closet. He still had to do his job. So he walked with Jenny, but his heart hurt in his chest.

* * *

After showing him the entire room, Jenny practically forced the younger man out of the house. She locked all doors and windows, to make sure he couldn't come back inside to do further investigation. And so he definitely fined the smothered 19-year-old in the barely 12-inch closet. She made her way back up the stairs in a furious rage. She kicked the door open and unlocked the doors. Almost pulling them off their hinges as she opened them, she stared down at a terrified Kurt as the doors were forced open.

"You little _bitch!_ " She pulled Kurt up by his collar than threw him onto the bed. "Do you want to die? Huh?!" She screamed as she hit and kicked the poor boy. Who just lied there...and took it all. "Answer me you little shit!" She got right in his face and spat poison-laced words at him. "Answer me...or you will die!" Kurt held back tears and choked out a soft 'no', which made Jenny nod. "Then you will be quiet! Whenever I have a visitor, you _STAY_ locked in here! Understand me...?" Kurt gave a weak nod and Jenny picked him back up and shoved him out of the tiny room. "Where are my toys?" She spat.

"I-In the t-top d-drawer..." Kurt sputtered out. Not wanting to get even more on her bad side. The elder woman slammed the door shut and Kurt shivered and cringed when buzzing and moaning was heard shortly after.

This was truly a house of hell.


	3. A Horrifying Discovery

**A/N: Thanks for patiently waiting for chapter three. I'm trying to get everything caught up here. Not much else to say, as usual. Enjoy!**

It had been a month, and Blaine's guilt had been eating him up more and more every day. For not helping any of those kids. Especially Kurt. Why couldn't he stop thinking about the boy? His blue-green eyes shown every time he closed his eyes. His laugh soundtracked his life when there were spaces of silence, and the void demanded to be filled. His smile haunted his dreams. Glowing in contrast to everything else that took place in them. Nothing could get his mind off him. And then when there had been a complaint report was placed against Jenny by her friends...Blaine took this opportunity.

Blaine sat down with the girls in their living room. Coffee the only thing calming down the pulsing stress that raged through his veins. Even though it should've been the opposite effect. And listened closely as they described the story of finding kids being screamed at and having various objects thrown while she was drunk.

"And...this poor boy...took most of the brunt. He's the oldest of them. And he had a black eye and even some scars." And with that, it seemed like time stopped. She was talking about Kurt.

Blaine took no time going over to Jenny's house, to discuss the complaint with her. But she didn't answer the door, neither did Kurt. But a small red-headed girl with tear-stained cheeks.

"Do you know where Jenny is?" He kneeled down to her level. She weakly nodded and pointed to upstairs.

Blaine made his way up the stairs. But an ajar door took his attention. He pushed it open. Blaine stood there...paralyzed in fear. Kurt lied there, malnourished and scared. Angry red lines running up and down his legs and arms. Bright purple-blue bruises stood out against the pale canvas they took up.

Without hesitation, Blaine reported Jenny to the hire ups. And took Kurt home with him.

This boy _needed_ to he healed.


End file.
